


Showing Scorpia the Vines

by yoursfemmely



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Body Positivity, Canon Queer Relationship, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time Together, Fisting, GAY GAY GAY, I promise, Meditation practice, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, Perfuma is a Hippie, Perfuma is a service top, Perfuma tops using tantra, Plant Magic, Plant bondage, Post-Season/Series 05, Praise Kink, Sapphics, Scorfuma, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Scorpia Deserves Love, Scorpia and Perfuma have a really healthy relationship, Scorpia bottoms, Scorpia can take a LOT, Scorpia is Thick, Scorpia is insecure about sex because of her pincers, Squirting, There will be a part 2 to solve this, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Squirting, it’s very gradually built up to and not scary, slow burn until it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursfemmely/pseuds/yoursfemmely
Summary: Scorpia needs some guidance to go to the next level and Perfuma is happy to oblige. Turns out she has a lot of experience, and that Scorpia is ready to take much more than she ever imagined.------Total smut with lots of hilariously peppy characterization. Someone posted a meme that Scorpia and Perfuma are both bottoms so I wrote this because I BEG TO DIFFER. (It’s Perfuma; Perfuma is a top. A very, very skilled, enthusiastic, and encouraging service top).
Relationships: Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Showing Scorpia the Vines

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fascinated by how endlessly positive these two can be. They totally deserve the support and comfort they give each other. It's also fun to watch big, beefy Scorpia become such a hungry mess for more. This is my third fic and my longest yet! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, please pardon my ridiculous play of words with the title.

After weeks of planning, Scorpia and Perfuma had finally found a time to be alone with each other. They had both longed so much for this moment, speaking clearly about their intended desires for physical contact. Scorpia was so ready to give Perfuma anything she needed and wanted. All she needed to figure out was the answer to her biggest question-- _How?_

They had decided to meet in a private corner of Plumeria, distanced from the regular parts of town, as they had agreed privacy was necessary. On each of their dates they had found themselves passionately kissing, often against trees, on the ground, and even in front of others. On their last date, they even found themselves rubbing their thighs between each other's legs--desire rising. One day, they were so near the gathering circle that a townsperson walking by startled them with giggles. “You know we have many places for you two to have some time to get to know each other better,” they had said with a smirk. 

As they walked away, Perfuma cautiously added, “You know they’re right. If you’re ready, I’d love for us to go to the next level of exploring each other.”

So, here they now were. Finally. They’d been making out a bit. Snuggling, too. Perfuma had been going on about her day where she’d performed a tea ceremony and group meditation, followed by a feast of party kale and edible flowers. Scorpia gulped a bit. She was really trying to get used to vegetables but so far had only been able to slightly tolerate some roasted roots cooked with something they called coconut oil. 

Pushing that aside, Scorpia honed in on Perfuma’s fragrant hair and took in a deep, shaky breath. They both sensed the shift in energy, and Scorpia decided to take a chance at their next step. Nervously, she asked, “Should we get undressed? I’d like to, but only if you would. Honestly, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Perfuma calmed Scorpia. “Thank you so much for expressing your limitations and opening us to the next step. I don’t want you to worry at all. I am very experienced here and delighted for the opportunity to guide you. You know, we have regular rotations of sexual activities as a part of our community here in Plumeria. You are in very good hands, and I am happy to start with the nudity.”

“Well, I am very happy you know what you’re doing, that is a huge relief. I hope I’m not disappointing. I just want to do whatever I can…well, within my limits.” Scorpia held up her pincers and scratched her head. 

Perfume placed a finger on her lips. “Shhh,” she said in a soothing tone. “Lay back, darling. Breathe. Let’s do some tantric grounding work together. I’m going to start by taking off my clothing to allow your focus to be on desire. I’d like you to, as well, if you’re comfortable with that.”

“I am,” Scorpia replied. “Very much so.” 

Scorpia looked around and confirmed they were safe in their hut with no one else looking. She carefully started to remove her clothes as Perfuma quickly shook the straps off her shoulders, sending her loose dress falling to the ground. 

Perfuma may as well have been glowing to Scorpia as she stood there. With a warm, confident smile, Perfuma reached over to help the clearly struggling Scorpia finish getting off all her clothes. Perfuma came to the ground onto a small pillow on their blanket. As she crossed her ankles--knees falling apart--Scorpia couldn’t help but notice the slightly parted lips between them. They had a subtle glisten in their beautiful folds. She firmly bit her lower lip and widened her sparkling eyes. 

Scorpia sat up stiffly, her legs together and knees up high. Perfuma made subdued eye contact and reached out to touch Scorpia’s knee in an attempt to calm her. 

“Alright,” Perfuma started saying, sitting up tall and letting her shoulders fall back. She placed her hands palm up on her knee and took a nice deep breath before beginning. “I need you to first focus on some self-compassionate breathing. Let’s try it together. Why don’t you place your legs somewhere comfortable? I recommend my position if it works for you.” Cautiously, Scorpia moved her legs to the same position, pulling a pillow underneath her. Her firm and wide muscled body struggled a bit to cross her legs the same way, but she managed to spread them in a way that worked but still kept them slightly closed.

“Great, that’s just perfect, Scorpia! I’m so glad you found a way to make modifications to your liking.” 

“Alright. Let’s do some deep breathing. In for five, and out for seven. Breath in self love...and breathe out self negativity...If you like, you can try to buzz your lips on the way out!” They both did this in harmony together, although Scorpia ended up laughing at the buzz and they giggled a bit together. “Yes! This is great!” Perfuma said in an enthusiastic tone. “Let’s get our energies moving!” 

“The next step is to engage your first chakra. It’s exactly where you deeply desire to be touched. Right between your legs! Same with where you’d like to touch me. I’m alright with you just focusing there on me, as well. Feel that warm rush. That area has a beautiful name! It’s your _root_ chakra. Isn’t that just wonderful? Think of that and focus all your energy there. Imagine it expanding and wrapping up around your labia as warm golden light spreads gently around your thighs. Let it glide down their outer sides, around your knees, the fronts of your shins, over the tops of your feet and toes. May I touch your feet, love?” 

“Of course,” Scorpia said, feeling tender and receptive. 

Perfuma placed her hands lightly around Scorpia's feet letting her thumbs press into her arches, right into the crook just below her big and second toe. Scorpia sighed as waves of relaxation slid through her body right into Perfuma’s touch.

“Good job, Scorpia! Focus on my thumbs darling. I can feel your energy flowing right to me. Keep breathing.” 

At first, it hurt Scorpia a bit as Perfuma pushed and massaged the area harder and harder, but soon it was all she could feel. 

“So, so good, my love. I can feel you! Now notice the tendrils growing out to the earth that I’m bringing you.” Green and twisted vines grew from the ground and wrapped gently around Scorpia’s feet in a slight tickle. She giggled a bit and Perfuma let them expand outward, no longer touching her. 

“Now connect to them. They aren’t touching you. You can move at any time. I’ve expanded them so they won’t make contact with you--unless you’d like--but I want you to connect to their life. Do you feel them?”

“I really do. You are so good at this!” Scorpia said zoned out by the sensation overload but still excited.

“Thank you, darling. Now imagine the roots they attach to and how deeply they go into the earth. I’m going to let them take shape in place of my thumbs so that they touch you, okay?”

“That works great for me. This feels so great!” 

The tendrils continued to grow as Scorpia felt her energy flow into them. Perfuma explained how the roots go deep into the ground, connecting to the trees, and that with each breath the two of them and all others in Etheria together were bound with nature _if they choose to feel it_. 

“Would you like them to hold you down? It would make me so happy to see you held by them. I can free you at any time with just a sweep of my hand and a thought. I will keep you safe”

Scorpia’s eyes widened as her heart rate increased. She’d never considered such a thing but it sounded amazing. She nodded, slowly bringing the words of affirmation to her lips. “Yes. I think I’d really enjoy that.”

Perfuma thoughtfully nodded back, clearly pleased and crafting her plan. Her hands opened wide and the roots began to grow and twist around Scorpia’s ankles. After Perfuma asked Scorpia to ‘spread her arms out wide,’ the vines emerged next to the base of Scorpia’s pincers. With a raised eyebrow, Perfuma inquired, “Here, too?” 

Scorpia nodded. “Ya, I think so. Let’s try it and see.” She gulped a little but reminded herself she was safe. 

As the vines wrapped around her they began to bloom pink and purple flowers. Perfuma was beaming. “You are just so beautiful, Scorpia. Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“Mmhhmm.” Words were starting to fail Scorpia. 

“Now, I’m noticing you’re having a hard time speaking. I think we need some ground rules. Scorpia, I’m going to need you to say ‘yellow’ if you need me to slow down and check in, and ‘red’ if I need to stop completely and something is wrong. If we’ve checked in after one of these and you’d like to start again, then I want to know you feel completely safe so I’m going to need you to give me your words alright? Something like ‘I’m alright now, let’s keep going,’ okay?”

“That sounds great,” Scorpia said, finding her voice again. 

“Excellent. You are doing just so good, Scorpia! I’m so proud of you,” Perfuma said beaming. “Okay. Before we go any further, I just want to confirm--are you open to this becoming sexual? I really want to make sure you have a say in all this and don’t make any decisions you regret, and I also would like to have lots of fun! My hope is to do lots of things and have you just tell me if anything is working by using our rules, okay?”

“Yes. Yes. You are so considerate Perfuma. Really, you’re just wonderful.” Scorpia said eyes sparkling and pursing her lips for a kiss. Perfuma accepted this offer and moved her mouth to Scorpia’s, giving her a long passionate kiss while holding her head up. Scorpia felt her root chakra starting to burn. The kiss was deep, long, and wet. It was a hungry kiss, their lips and tongues greedy. Scorpia felt Perfuma’s small, tight chest on her wide pecs. Her big, bountiful breasts had dropped to the side. Perfuma’s skin was warm and soft, her tits perky. Her nipples were running over Scorpia with hot sparks of sensation for them both. 

“Well, with that settled, let's get started!” Perfuma said excitedly. Scorpia swore she saw a mischievous delight in her eyes. The last time she saw it was at the underwater soirée after she sang. She knew she wanted Perfuma then, and while Perfuma had started to get inklings of desire warming between her legs in that same moment, it was her heart that had swelled when Scorpia insisted to stay to protect them--to protect her--from Prime’s afflicted masses. 

Perfuma’s radiant glow started to morph into something serious—almost sinister—with that glint in her eyes developing deeper. She started to run her fingers down Scorpia’s chin, over her throat, down her chest, her sternum, and along her belly. She stopped to linger in wide circles around her belly button, taking in the beauty of Scorpia’s firm and wide sides—the glory—and kneaded her hands into its softness and strength. “Your belly is beautiful,” she said warmly but also assertively, leaving Scorpia to blush as she felt her body seen and loved for its size. 

With that, she bounced her fingertips down to the crease just above Scorpia’s curly hairs, white as the top of her head, and slowly began to twirl her fingers through them. Scorpia took in sharp breaths and let out soft moans as she went. 

“You’re doing so marvelous,” Perfuma said. “I’m going further.” Scorpia nodded.  
Perfuma turned her hand, palm facing Scorpia, and slid all of her fingers down Scorpia’s damp lips. As she did this, the roots binding Scorpia's feet slowly pulled apart, allowing her legs to spread, opening up her thick thighs. Perfuma used her whole hand to hold and cup Scorpia’s swollen lips, firmly moving in circles and as Scorpia let out small, sharp breaths. 

Perfuma moved both hands--one covered in slick wetness--over to Scorpia’s thighs. Slowly, but deliberately, she spread them further apart looking up to make deep eye contact with Scorpia, who was now propped up on pillows that Perfuma had moved beneath her with plants. She wanted to see her face for what’s next. With Scorpia’s jaw dropped, Perfuma slowly began to bring her face between Scorpia’s thighs.

“I’m just so excited to taste you,” Perfuma said both sultry and with her normal pitchy delight, leaving Scorpia to just whimper, “Please. Please.”

She raised an eyebrow, again with that mischievous delight, bringing her breath to hover millimeters away from Scorpia, never breaking eye contact. Her tongue was soft at first as it met her pronounced and throbbing clit, but the level of pressure didn’t matter as Scorpia still let out a guttural groan and tensed against her binds. Perfuma began slow and deliberate, deepening every move of her tongue as she went and then pulling back and forth with her intensity. She reached her hands under Scorpia’s legs and to her hips as she went, gripping and squeezing as a way to hold her in place as Scorpia more intently started to rock and buck. 

Scorpia started begging for more, begging Perfuma not to stop, and Perfuma brought a hand just under her own chin. She started to push two fingers inside as she continued sucking and licking Scorpia's throbbing, huge clit. Scorpia started letting out high pitched gasps as Perfuma licked and gulped up Scorpia’s gushing fluids, rhythmically swishing and pushing fingers in and out, with each inward push arching up. 

Scorpia’s first spasms began in her thighs, shaking, twitching, and flexing. Perfuma felt her tightening down around her fingers harder and harder. Scorpia's toes started flexing to a point, her limbs pushing against the vines forcefully. As she came she let out a moaning scream, squeezing all around Perfuma until her legs dropped and muscles released. 

Perfuma started to pull back and slow down but continued to make small movements as Scorpia flitted and jumped. But just as she started to stop, Scorpia interrupted her with an “oh, OH, oh wow. uhh, I’m still going..ohh.”

“Oky! Wndrfl!” Perfuma tried to say, still muffled between her legs and continuing on.

“Ohhh, ohhh, yess. UH, can you do more??” Scorpia said gasping.

Perfuma nodded against her, moving harder, and pushed her fingers deeper.

“MORE, please.”

Perfuma nodded even more vigorously, pulling back and bringing another finger inside. She continued as Scorpia bucked against her even faster. Perfuma was getting wetter and wetter by the moment and moaning into Scorpia she fucked her. She wanted to be inside her even more and she could tell the Scorpia could take it. 

Pulling back and moving her other hand to Scorpia’s clit, she started deftly moving her thumb and forefinger up and down. She was large enough that Perfuma could do this, exposing the head of her clit with each motion. As she sat up, she started moving her other fingers deeper into Scorpia and testing whether she could fit her pinky in along with the other three that were now tightly bundled together. “More?” She asked Scorpia who was sweating, thrusting, and panting.

“YES. YES. PLEASE, as much as you want. Keep going. Fill me!”

Perfuma filled her, pushing her pinky tightly with the other fingers and making a bit of a cone shape, palm facing up and pushing deeper. Scorpia’s cum filled the cup of her hand as it pushed out, splashing, and gushing out of her. She could feel that Scorpia wanted more after a few minutes even as she felt another small wave of an orgasm tightening around her hand. She slowed just a bit until Scorpia frantically nodded to continue. 

As Scorpia’s muscles relaxed and widened more and more after each orgasm, Perfuma tucked her thumb into the cum that filled her palm, pushing deep up to her knuckles and holding as Scorpia’s eye widened, letting out the deepest, gruffest groan she had heard yet. 

As Perfuma felt a new swelling, unlike the others, Scorpia’s muscles relaxed open even more, allowing Perfuma fully inside her and up to her wrist. As she continued pushing and pulling back and forth, Scorpia thrashed wildly against her restraints. She was swearing, screaming, and crying out in every way possible, but never even muttered a yellow or a stop. Every other word was a resounding ‘yes’ to continue and Perfuma wouldn’t have dreamt of stopping. 

As she pulled in and out, she felt each push and pull sliding in deeper over her knuckles back and forth with the width and depth of Scorpia knowing no bounds. That warm filling sensation continued to push against her hand from the top and Scorpia screamed for her to hold still deep inside and lick her. 

Perfuma dived forward, sucking Scorpia up and down, circling her tongue around her, and licking from every direction. Perfuma’s hand at this point had gone numb but she didn't care. Scorpia’s powerful muscles were downright crushing her, but it was no matter. All she cared about was Scorpia getting the pleasure she deserved for being a true friend and a wonderful partner. She wanted to open her to all her sexual potential and it was a gift she was truly capable of giving. 

As Scorpia uncontrollably shook, Perfuma felt a hot liquid pour over her wrist and spray on her chin and chest. It was uncontainable, and continued to flow, over and over as Scorpia wailed. Her muscles clenched and released again and again as tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. With one final release, covering Perfuma entirely, Scorpia’s every muscle dropped. 

Perfuma waited patiently in content silence, her other hand on Scorpia’s belly feeling it rise up and down shakily. When Scorpia’s eyes finally opened she let out a small, “Wow…just wow.”

“I know, darling. That was just so lovely. You are incredible and did such an inspirational job! I want to come up to you but I want you to be ready for me to take my hand out. Are you ready for that?”

“Oh boy.” Scorpia took in a deep breath. “Give me a second.”

“You take all the time you need.” Perfuma’s support for her had no bounds.

Mentally, and with a small flick of her free hands pinky, Perfuma started to slowly release the binds around Scorpia and pull them back to the earth. Twisted marks were left indented on her ankles. Scorpia let out a sigh and then immediately clenched around Perfuma’s hand letting out a small, “Ow,” followed by, “Oh wow. I’m nervous.” 

“That is completely normal, but Scorpia! You have got this! I’m going to walk you through it and it’s gonna be okay. Remember how we practiced before. Saying it to me, ‘You--Scorpia--have got this.’ 

“I--Scorpia--have got this!’

“Yes!!” Perfuma exclaimed gleefully. “Alright. Now, I’m going to need you to take in a nice deep breath right now. We’re just practicing. Breathe in.” They both took long deep breaths together. “Wonderful! Now did you notice that as you breathed in your muscles relaxed, just a little? I felt it! It’s okay if you didn’t notice though. All sensations and feelings are welcome here.”

Scorpia’s voice slightly trembled, “No, no, I did. I felt it.”

“Fantastic! Now, we’re going to do it together one more time but this time I want you to push me out, okay? If you’re ready.”

Scorpia nodded. “Okay, I am.” With a big breath in and push out, Perfuma pulled her hand slowly out in harmony with Scorpia’s strength. Scorpia furrowed her brow a bit in discomfort on the release, exhaling with both huge relief and longing when the hand was free. Perfuma praised her for doing “such a magnificent job.”

Perfuma crawled up to Scorpia, laying down on her chest and resting her arm across her. Scorpia pulled her in close with a tight squeeze. They laid there, chests rising up and down as Perfuma wandered her fingertips soothingly on Scorpia’s breasts. 

“You were amazing,” they both said overlapping. Scorpia chuckled as Perfuma giggled, wrapped a leg over Scorpia’s thigh, and nuzzled her closer. Scorpia couldn’t help but notice Perfuma’s hot wetness against her leg.

“Next we’ll have to teach you about how you can be inside of me!” Perfuma said excitedly. 

Scorpia's smile dropped as she glanced towards her pinches. 

Feeling Scorpia’s energy change, Perfuma made sure to offer some intrigue and comfort and pushed up to look into Scorpia’s eyes. “Oh no, let’s not dwell on the negative. There is so much positive to find! I have my ways and so many ideas! Just you wait and see.” With a wink, Perfuma ground her pelvis into Scorpia. “Just you wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you worry! There will be a part 2! So many things are possible with plant magic ;) 
> 
> **Thank you so much for reading. Please leave constructive crit, comments/thoughts, and kudos!! They seriously mean the world to me and I'd love to hear what you thought!**
> 
> Ps. I got pulled off track while writing chapter 2 because Scorpia had some things she needed to process around this new level of trust and intimacy. If you wanna read what came up, check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618790)
> 
> Pps. I'll be back with regularly scheduled programming soon! I promise. It's in the works already :)


End file.
